The Rain from Hermiones PoV
by Honeycups
Summary: It was a late Friday evening and Hermione sat quietly in her four poster bed with her DADA essay she’d just finished in her knee. She closed her eyes for a second and listened to the silence surrounding her, the last hour everything had gone quiet.HHR.R


The Rain

It was a late Friday evening and Hermione sat quietly in her four poster bed with her DADA essay she'd just finished in her knee. She closed her eyes for a second and listened to the silence surrounding her, the last hour everything has gone quiet and she couldn't hear the sounds that had been in the common room when she'd left it anymore; Ron, Harry and Neville playing wizards chess, Parvati and Lavender giggling over some gossip they've just got over, that 5th year prefect girl discussing the coming quidditchmatch with some 2nd year students and a group of 1st years mumbling in a corner about what probably was going to be their first time breaking the rules. Now, they all seemed to have gone to bed.

She, what so ever couldn't sleep, not even the potions homework had made her tired. There was something lingering on her mind. A tear fell down her cheek when she recalled what happened in the library the other day. She, Ron and Harry had been there to look after a receipt on a very unusual kind of invisible potion but found nothing. So Hermione had gone to professor McGonagall asking her for a permission to go and look for a book containing the potion in the restricted area. When she got back 15 minutes later she'd went directly to the restricted area and got the book not wanting to lose anymore time since her friends had qudditchpractice in less than an hour.

But when she was passing the last bookcase she had heard low voices from the other side of it and had stopped. She'd never been one of those gossiping girls and she didn't liked people who listened to conversations they weren't part of, but something in those voices made her stop.

"_You're not going to tell her Harry!" _the first voice hissed, and she became aware of the fact that the voices must belong to her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

She heard something was very wrong, Ron had never sounded that way talking to Harry. The closest were in 4th year when Harry became the fourth participant in the triwizard tournament. But that time Ron had talked with a sound of jealous in his voice, this time it was pure hatred in it.

"_Ron," _Harry said._ "You'll never stop, will you?"_

"_Not until you say that you'll not tell Hermione!"_

"_She's your girlfriend for heavens sake Ron! But, ok, I'll not tell her."_

Hermione had walked around the bookcase and sat down next to her friends who had been quiet and giving each other glares all until they had to set of for the quidditch practice.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes; she had to know what Ron didn't want Harry to tell her. Maybe she would be able to speak to Ron after the match next day.

"No," she said and rose. "What you don't know can't hurt you. I'm just going to let it go."

She looked out trough the window and saw that the rain was falling down. She smiled and decided to take the risk to go out; she'd always loved the rains during the spring and summer and this might be the last she would be able to experience at Hogwarts. She put on her cloak and went down the stairs to the common room were the fire still gave heath, she blow out the still burning candles on her way to the portrait hole and was just going to open it when she heard a voice from one of the corners.

"Hermione, wait," it said softly.

"Harry, it's you?" she asked and turned around towards the dark corner were Harry always sat. It was dark, but yet she could see those sparkling green emerald eyes of his glow.

"Yep." He said. "Where are you going?"

"Why aren't you asleep Harry? It's a really important match tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want Malfoy to catch the snitch right in front of your eyes?" she said concerned by the looks in his eyes. She also felt a sting of guilt for not being there for him lately.

"He wont. Things have been caught in front of me before and last time it happened I swore it wouldn't happen again. Anyways, I'm way too good."

"Well, I'm glad you believe in yourself dear." She answered sarcastic.

"Oh don't be ironic; you know he wouldn't catch the snitch even if it was big as the moon."

"You're right Harry, but that doesn't answer my question; why you're still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, something lingers on my mind to be honest. And you, were you heading out?"

"How did you know?"

"It's raining; you love the rain during the spring and summer. You told me last summer, remember?"

"I did?" Hermione said confused. She had never told anyone, she knew that. "I-I can't…no, I would have remembered, I'm sure."

"Well, you didn't say it to me exactly. It was when we were at the burrow. Remember when you and I sat in the garden, talking about your feelings for Ron? You told me that the most romantic thing you knew was the early summer rains." Harry rose, went over to Hermione and led her to the sofa were they sat down. Hermione now remembered what had kept her up for so long and what Harry had said about something lingering on his mind.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Mione, bring it on."

"What do you think, _feel_, about mine and Ron's relationship? And please be honest."

"Honest you say? Ok, I'm going to be bloody honest. I don't think he deserves you."

"What? How come?" She felt knifes run through her stomach.

"He's a git. He should treat like you like a jewel, but he doesn't."

"I know what you mean Harry; he doesn't act the same way you did when you and Ginny were a couple, and you didn't even love her?"

"Well, she didn't love me either, but we needed each other then – for support."

"Everyone thought you two made the perfect match; I wish you could say that about me and Ron." Hermione turned her face away from Harry and shed a tear, everything had been so upside down lately; Ron hadn't kissed her for two weeks now and he always seemed to be busy when she wanted to spend time with him and then his conversation with Harry, something was wrong she could tell.

"Hey Mione, why are you upset?" Harry said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Did I say something?" He turned her around and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Harry, who is she?" Hermione asked and looked into his emerald eyes to find herself drowning in them.

"Who's who, what do you mean?"

"Ron is having an affair, isn't he?"

"Well…not exactly"

"Oh, don't you lie to me Harry Potter. I can bear the truth, just tell me who she is!"

"The thing is Hermione, it's not one affair, it's several…"

"What!" She exclaimed, furious. Who are they?"

"I don't know all of them, just Luna…and Cho, but I know there is at least two more." Harry said watching Hermione's face fall but not burst into tears. She couldn't cry over that git even though what he'd done to her, it was against all her values she'd got during the last years. But she was chocked; she'd never thought anyone would do no such thing to her, and at least not Ron. He had been so sweet and romantic in the beginning of their relationship promising her his love forever; he had almost been too much. She wasn't going to cry, no, but yet she couldn't let him get through this without any scratches at all.

"Will you help me Harry, to get revenge on him?"

"What are you going to do Mione?"

"I don't know yet, but when I'm done with him he will not be willing to leave his four poster bed until everyone, including the teachers, has left Hogwarts for the summer holidays." She said thoughtfully and then rose. "It's still raining, are you joining me?"

"I'm sorry Mione, but the snitch _will_ end up in my hands tomorrow and I think I need at least a few hours of sleep. Don't be disappointed, I promise you that next time the rain falls I'll be there with you."

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled and kissed him on his forehead and felt his arms around her as they embraced. He was indeed her rock, always there when she needed support. They let go of each other and Hermione watched how Harry's always sparkling eyes caught the light from the fire and sparkled even more if that was possible.

"I love you Harry, you're the best friend one can have you know. You know what I'm going to do? I'll dump Ron and then I'm going to look after a guy who's like you, with a big and strong heart and who always says trusting words like you, someone who is my city lights."

"Do so Hermione, but promise me that before you get involved with him, make sure that you are as much city lights to him as he is to you. If you aren't the jewel forever in his sight… he's not going to make you happy."

"Oh Harry, you're my rock, I promise I will."

"You know that I love you to Hermione, how couldn't I?" Harry smiled and his eyes caught the fire once again making them glimmer like real emeralds. Hermione smiled back and nodded. She rose and walked out through the portrait hole with a small smile on here face; she'd lost Ron that evening but strange enough, it didn't felt like a lost to her, instead she'd won something back, something she hadn't treated to well lately and lost it; the friendship of Harry.

FIN 


End file.
